(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to purse devices and more particularly pertains to a new purse device for selectively retaining a purse on a gas tank of a vehicle.